She's a Casuality of all the Pressure
by Swashbuckling Scallywags
Summary: Gwendoyln was born and raised an aristocrat, until one day, she meets a pirate man who not only teaches things about herself but her past as well.
1. Who is that man?

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Johnny Depp as much as I like to think sob Whhy not me?! WHY NOT ME?! (Hahah some Dane Cook for you guys)

cough Yes, this a JackxOC story, so all you little Elizabeth and Jack shippers, this might not be the place for you. So erm, yeah...let the story begin!!

* * *

As the wind blew a young woman white blonde hair danced wildly behind her. She stood on the golden balconey that over looked the sea, stuffed into a pearl white gown and corset, on her parents estate in Port Gwendolyn. Port Gwendolyn was the place to go when you wanted to lay low. Pirates and aristocrats could live together almost peacefully together. The wind finally died down and the girl flicked her curls out of her pale face. Her deep ocean blue eyes, scanned the horizon of the sea. This was a normal thing for the woman. When she was a child, she would sit on the same balconey and wait for her father to return from the trechorous sea.The woman was Gwendolyn Meredith Owena Undine, daughter of the founder of said port. But sadly her fathers life was taken by the sea 5 years ago. Even though Gwendoyln knew he was gone and was never coming back, it never stopped her from waiting on that balconey hoping to see his ship drift over the horizon. As she scanned the horizon looking for the ship that was never coming, Gwendolyn did indeed spot a ship. A ship with black sails. 'Pirates.' She thought before turning and entering her home again. Gwendolyn, herself, had never been interested in becoming a pirate or even sailing the seas for the matter, but even she couldnt resist the pull of the ocean, the lure of the sea, and the sense of danger of being near a pirate gave her. Gwen walked gracefully down the steps and was almost out of the house when she heard a shrill voice.

"Gwendolyn! Where in God's name are you going? Its going to storm!" It was Gwen's mother, Margaret.

"Oh, I was going out to buy father some rum." She said, lying though her teeth.

"Well, thats good. Clarence will appriecate that." Clarence Saylor was her mother's new husband. She had wed him only 2 months after the death of her supossed love of her life. Gwendolyn hated Clarence. Gwen bowed her head respectively to her mother before lifting her skirts a bit and leaving the house. Her heeled shoes made a loud click sound as it connected with the coble ground. Slowly she entered the "rough" part of the port. This is were the pirates resided. Straightening herself up, she walked into a dirty old bar. Everything had stopped when the woman had entered the bar. None of the pirates had ever seen the likes of her in their bar, and werent to sure how they liked it. Gwendolyn turned her nose up at the pirates and continued on her way to the bar. Careful not to lean up against to the bar as not to get her dress dirty, she waited for the barmen. Her eyes wondered around the bar, which had turned slightly back to normal, and landed on a gorgeous pirate. On top of his head sat a 3 pointed hat, on top of a red bandana covering his dred locked hair. He had dark tanned skin from the Carribbean sun, and wore a loose grimey white shirt, with worn black pants stuffed into his black boots. Gwendoyln tore her eyes away from the pirate after minutes of staring...who was that man??

* * *

Hmm, I dont know how I feel about it yet, but I guarantee it will get better.

R&&R please?? I like hearing from you guys.


	2. Hallejuah lock and load

Again, I must say, I do not own Jack Sparrow –swears-. But yes thank you to one

ButWhyIsAllTheRUMGone. I heart her. She's the only one who reviewed me.

* * *

After Gwendolyn tore her eyes away from the beautiful pirate man, her deep blue eyes met cold brown ones. The barman had returned. Shaking herself slightly, she said in a dignified voice "May I have a crate of rum please?" The barman nodded his head and turned and walked back into the back room where he had come from.

"What are ye doin' in me bar miss?" A gruff voice with a pirate accent, said behind her.

Gwendolyn turned her thin body around to face the man. He was tall with 5 o'clock shadow, brown hair sticking out at different angles, and his brown eyes were glazed over.

"What does it look like I'm doing sir? I am buying rum, you insufferable fool." Gwen said raising a thin eyebrow at the man. She wasn't remotely scared. And unknown to most, Gwendolyn had always stored a pistol in her heeled boots. Although uncomfortable, it was mighty handy if a fight were to arouse. If her mother had found out that her only daughter has been carrying around a pistol with her ever since her father had passed, she would surely faint.

"That's not how ye talk to a man, savvy?" The man growled, roughly grabbing Gwen's shoulder.

"Get your hands off of me you scoundrel. If you want to continue living, I suggest you get your filthy hands off me you dunderhead!" Gwendolyn shrieked, pushing the man away. Fighting with her skirts, she pulled the loaded pistol out of her boot and pointed it at the man. Luckily for her (and unknown to her mother), her father had taught his daughter not only how to handle a cutlass but a pistol as well. The pirate man laughed in the girls face as though saying 'this prissy wench couldn't shoot me if her life depended on it.' Aiming for his chest, Gwendolyn cocked the pistol. Would she shoot him? Would she have the courage to kill a man point blank?

* * *

Ha. Not a very good cliffhanger. But ehh, it works. I know this is going very slow. And it probably will for until like chapter 5 after all the background info is done being explained and what's not. And it's kinda short but, I'm very limited for time here. So ta for now my dear and loyal readers.

Remember R&R. I will love you forever.

Hell, Ill even have your babies.

Well, not really. But I can pretend….

Kisses,

Kelsey.


End file.
